Living A Lie
by Kaitlyn Alice
Summary: What if Percy left the family to help the one he loved? What would happen if he found out that the Ministry was the one hurting his love? This is what happens when Percy finally has enough of the Ministry and returns to his family and beloved. This is what would have happened to end the war. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I've had this story sitting in my computer for a really long time...Im posting it to see how well it does. I have a few chapters done but I'm torn about continuing. Let me know what you think by reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"She did _what_?!" A very irate red head asked incredulously in his office in the Ministry.

"She is being charged with using a blood-quill on the Potter boy at Hogwarts." The secretary repeated emotionlessly as if it were no big news.

"Tell Minister Fudge my resignation will be in by the end of the day." Percy said with gritted teeth.

The secretary looked up startled, "Wh-what? Why?!" she asked showing the first signs of emotion.

"Because I can't stand to work for a government that harms innocent people when they don't like what those innocent people are saying." Percy said angrily before heading back into his office to pen his resignation.

When he was alone he put his face in his hands and sighed, "Harry forgive me...I can't do this anymore. I just hope Mum and Dad can forgive me." He then put his glasses back on his face and continued to write.

~oOo~

When he apperated to the Burrow he had no idea what to expect, he had done horrible things during the past year and he just hoped his family could forgive him. When he knocked on the door Ginny answered, when she saw whom it was her smile turned into a scowl. "Mum! The traitor is here!"

Percy winced at that but entered into the kitchen when Ginny stepped back. "Percy?" Molly Weasley asked incredulously when she saw her son standing in her kitchen.

"Erm...hi, Mum. I-I was wondering if I...if I could talk to you and Dad? With Harry if possible..."

Molly nodded, still shocked as he left the kitchen in search of Arthur and Harry. While she was gone Ginny glared at her brother. "I don't know why you're here...if you've just come to twist the knife a little farther don't bother. They've been through enough without you helping it along...I mean really! What were you thinking?! Sending back the jumper! I can't believe you are my brother. I mean does the Ministry actually mean more to you then your family?!"

Percy was calm as he interrupted Ginny's rant, "That's why I quit this morning."

Ginny did a double take, "What?"

"I quit my job at the Ministry this morning."

"I know, I heard you...why?"

Percy sighed, "I really need to talk to Mum, Dad, and Harry first...but I promise I will tell you everything once I actually know myself."

Ginny nodded mutely as she backed out of the kitchen just in time for Molly, Arthur, and Harry to enter the room. When Harry saw Percy his emerald green eyes went wide.

"Percy?" Arthur asked cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I quit my job."

Arthur and Molly looked shocked as Harry groaned. The two Weasley parents glanced at Harry in confusion. "What's wrong Harry?" Molly asked.

Percy's eyes had never left Harry's bright green ones. "We need to explain, Harry."

"I think explaining would be the best." Arthur said still highly confused, "Because we have no bloody idea as to what is going on."

Molly elbowed Arthur and glared, "Watch your language Arthur Weasley!"

"Erm...why don't we start from the beginning?" Harry suggested to Percy.

Percy nodded, "I think that would be best."

"During my third year Percy and I became closer. He thought Sirius was going to come after me so he kept an eye on me. We began to talk more and more, and after the debacle in the shrieking shack I needed someone to talk to so I told Percy everything and he held me when I let it all out. We continued to write all summer, we just got closer and closer." Harry blushed a very Weasley red.

Percy cleared his throat, "We were able to find some alone time during the Quidditch World Cup and we started a relationship. When Harry went back to Hogwarts we continued to write and we met up on Hogsmeade days. When Harry told me about his name coming from the cup I used all of the slight power I had gained from the Ministry to find out more, that's why when Crouch disappeared I was asked to take his place."

"During the Yule Ball Percy and I snuck away to have some alone time and we began to talk about our relationship more. We were afraid of what would happen if you found out about it...we were also afraid of what would happen should the Ministry find out. I knew Percy's job meant the world to him and the Minister and I weren't exactly on good terms." Harry admitted a pink tinge still coloring his face.

"So when Harry came out of the Maze it took everything I had not to burst into the hospital wing and take care of him. I waited until everyone was gone for the night before sneaking in, he told me what had happened between the actual task, the graveyard, and what had happened with Minister Fudge. We created a plan...or rather Harry had a rather ingenious plan." Percy boasted with a grin and a wink to Harry.

Molly and Arthur were staring at the two in shock. They had no idea their son was in a secret relationship with Harry Potter. How could they have missed that? Were they really so blind to have missed it?

"What was the plan?" Arthur asked, rather curious.

Harry looked down, "He needed to stay in the Ministry at all costs. He needed to be able to tell me what was going on within the Ministry." Harry winced at what had happened next. "To do that he needed to renounce me. He needed to have nothing to do with me because that was what Fudge was looking for...and you guys were too close to me. Percy needed to publicly renounce his family as well. I'm _so_ sorry for what I've done to your family."

Percy took Harry's hand in his, "You've done nothing, Harry. But that brings us to why I quit. Imagine...I walk into work today thinking that today was just going to be a normal day in the office when a paper comes across my desk...it was the paperwork to charge Dolores J. Umbridge on using a blood quill in Hogworts, on a student. I became worried because of course Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George are…well, were still in school so I asked whom she used it on. When the secretary said Harry's name I was outraged. I went back into my office and wrote my letter of resignation and cleaned out my office. I knew the game was over, I'm sorry Harry."

Harry moved to sit in Percy's lap. "There's nothing to be sorry about. If anything it's my fault that I made you do anything like that in the first place."

Molly and Arthur couldn't help but smile at the two. Molly had tears in her eyes, "Does this mean you're home? For good?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Percy gave his mother a small smile, "If you'll still have me?"

Molly leaped out of her seat and engulfed her son in a hug, which meant Harry got swept into it as well. "Of course! My baby's home!"

The door to the kitchen swung open and Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Bill came piling in with huge smiles on their faces. Before they could fully accept Percy, Ron had a few questions for their brother. "What the bloody hell was that letter you sent me last year?!"

Percy and Harry both went red at that. "Erm…I kind of wrote it in advance and sent it to Percy who rewrote it the way he would have said it…"

Ron looked shocked but Bill picked up from there, "What are your intentions to our little brother?"

Molly shook her head in amusement, "Boys…"

This time Percy smirked and Harry went red, "I-I'm just gonna…" and the green eyed boy took off outside causing the family and Hermione to snicker.

"Well, I had plans that as soon as my position was no longer needed I was going to propose to him." Molly squealed as Ginny and Hermione cooed. "But seeing as I finished much sooner than we hoped I hadn't really thought about it…"

"But you do plan on marrying him?" Ron pushed.

Percy smiled and nodded, "As soon as possible I want to marry him. He means the world to me and I can't picture a single day without him anymore."

Arthur smiled and clapped his son on the back, "Good on you, son."

Meanwhile Molly squealed, "Oh! My boys are getting married!"

Percy chuckled as Bill wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Only if Perce has enough guts to ask him."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the taller of the two. "You're just saying that because you want to ask Fleur first."

Bill blinked, "How the bloody hell do you know about Fleur?" he asked, ignoring his mother and sister's scowl.

Percy grinned mischievously, reminding the family of Fred and George. "I heard a few things while in the Ministry…"

"Because I told him." The familiar voice of Harry chuckled through the room, causing them all to pause for a moment.

Percy blushed as Bill raised an eyebrow at him, "So you were getting information from an inside source?"

Percy shrugged, "Maybe." Before anyone could respond he turned to Harry, "Would care to go on a walk, kind sir?"

Harry chuckled and took the hand his boyfriend offered, "I'd be delighted." The two then left the comforts of the Burrow's kitchen.

"Five galleons that,"

"He proposes,"

"Before the night's out!" The twins exclaimed.

Bill and Ron scoffed, "That's a fools bet."

Hermione and Ginny on the other hand were too busy talking with Molly about Wedding preparations. Arthur on the other hand was just sipping his tea, glad his family was becoming whole again.

* * *

 **Kaitlyn_Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**I figured I should get this one out there as well. This is the last prewritten chapter that I have, please don't expect these fast updates. I just want to put out the chapters that I have already done.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The cozy couple made their way around the grounds of the Burrow. "What happens now?" Harry asked meekly as he clutched Percy's arm and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything…but Dumbledore's offered me a position as a History of Magic apprentice. He wants me to take over for Professor Binns within three years." Percy admitted with a slight shrug.

Harry froze where he stood, "You'd be in Hogwarts? Everyday?"

Percy frowned, "If you don't want that I completely understand-" but he was interrupted by Harry's lips as they crushed against his own.

Harry bit his lip when they pulled back, "It'd be great if you took the position."

Percy grinned pulling Harry into a tight hug. "Want to know what would make it even better?" he whispered into the teen's ear.

Harry nodded when a shiver went down his spine.

"It would be even better if we went back to Hogwarts after you've agreed to marry me."

Harry backed away and stared at his boyfriend wide-eyed and open jawed. "Yo-you…Ar-are you serious?" he asked with tears filling his eyes.

Instead of answering Percy got down on one knee and pulled out a little velvet box. "I've been carrying this around since the middle of last year." He chuckled. "I love you, Harry James Potter. More than anything in this world, I'd do anything for you… as you already know. I'd like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life as your husband."

Harry couldn't say anything so he nodded, and he started to sob as Percy placed the ring on his left hand. It was a very simple but yet elegant silver band with a small emerald in the center. Harry jumped into Percy's arms and kissed every inch of the man's neck and face.

~oOo~

Molly grinned as she watched her two boys from the window in the kitchen. She doubted they knew she was watching but she didn't care. She was just glad to see them both so happy.

When she saw the couple make their way back to the house she rushed to get the rest of dinner finished. The rest of the family was sitting around the table laughing at something the twins had said.

She smiled happily. Their family was nearly complete. Just as Percy and Harry reentered the house the kids were all on them.

"Did he do it?"

"What does the ring look like?"

"Can we see it?"

"When's the wedding?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"Are you going back to Hogwarts, Harry?"

"Alright, alright. Leave my poor babies alone." Molly said lightly as she placed dinner on the table.

Percy and Harry just chuckled, "Yes I did do it." Percy said amused as Harry showed off the ring to Hermione and Ginny. "And we haven't had much time to decide a date."

"Maybe this summer?" Harry asked biting his lip in thought.

Molly frowned, "While you're still in school, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "With Voldemort out there I want to live my life to the fullest. I want to be able to say that I died happy, I'm not saying I'm going to die!" he hurried to explain as Percy opened his mouth to speak, "But I do wind up in dangerous circumstances and _should_ something happen to me I want to be happy."

Molly just smiled sadly at the couple as Percy kissed Harry's temple, lovingly. "Anything you want, Harry." He said calmly.

"Now Harry'll,"

"Really be,"

"Part of the family!" the twins exclaimed excitedly.

Bill just smiled at them, amused. "Think about it, little Percy Weasley, married before either of his older brothers!"

"Better hurry up there, Bill." Ron chuckled, "If they're the first to get married you'll have to be the first to give grandbabies if you ever want to catch up."

Molly glared at Bill, "If you get anyone pregnant before marriage William Weasley…!" She let the threat hang and Bill swallowed as he imagined the horrors that would await him.

Ginny gave a chuckle at the thought and soon the whole table was laughing.

"Percy, what are you going to do for work now?" Hermione asked curiously as they all ate dinner.

"Dumbledore has asked me to be Professor Binns' apprentice for the next three years before taking over for the ghost." He admitted, "I think Binns is ready to move on…or whatever happens when a ghost finishes whatever business they still had on earth."

"My baby boy, a Professor at Hogwarts!" Molly exclaimed excitedly.

Percy blushed a Weasley red, "I'll only be an apprentice for a few years, Mum. It's no big deal."

Molly continued to smile, "It is a big deal! At least one of my children decides to stay close by…Charlie in Romania and Bill in Egypt…"

"Hey! I moved back!"

"For a women, Bill!" Ginny exclaimed amused.

Bill frowned, "So?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner.

"If we are going to have a wedding here in a few months we are going to have to rush everything!" Molly said excitedly as she ate her dinner.

Harry smiled, "I just want it to be simple, Mrs. Weasley. Just you guys, Sirius, Remus, maybe the Order…"

"It's Molly or Mum, Dear. You have always been apart of this family, Harry James Potter, even if you weren't marrying my son I'd still think of you as one of my babies."

Harry blushed and nodded as Arthur grinned in agreement, "Same here, Harry. It's Arthur or Dad."

"Thank you…Mum…Dad." He said as if tasting it on his tongue. He smiled as he found that he liked the warmth that flooded his chest.

Ron suddenly burst out laughing.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed her eyes wide in shock, "What is so funny?!"

He continued to chuckled as he pointed to Percy and Harry, "They have to tell Sirius!" He snorted in laughter again, this time joined by the twins and Ginny as Bill and Hermione's eyes widened in amusement.

Harry and Percy on the other hand paled, they had forgotten about the ex-convict…Harry grasped Percy's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. They would have to tell Sirius as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Kaitlyn_Alice**


End file.
